The Phone Calls
by iKannSpel
Summary: Gaara's meditation is interrupted when Naruto calls him eager to talk about his new girlfriend and life to an already agitated Gaara. Very funny, and a surprise character at the end :] if you read, please review, it only takes a few seconds :] my 2nd ff


**The Phone Calls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..if I did things would be a bit different**

**TenTen: gasp You actually gave me a back story!**

**Me: I know, right! D**

Gaara sat on the roof of his house/mansion/omg that building is huge to gaze up at the twinkling stars. Even though Shukaku was extracted from him, and he could sleep, his body still wasn't used to the sensation so he still spent most of his nights staring off into the distance of his village. Suddenly, Gaara heard 'Milkshake' by Goodnight Nurse and his left thigh began to vibrate. Digging into his pocket, he took out his cell phone, looked at the number and saw it as Naruto, answered it to have a long conversation with his friend…and much much more:

"Lo?"

"Gaara! Hey man, I thought you'd be awake!"

_Why does he sound surprising when he's the one who called me? _"Hey Naruto."

"So watcha been up to, man?"

Gaara looked up and thought about the asked question. 'What HAD he been up to?'. Paper work, paper work, paper work. Occasional fights with Kankuro about hogging the remote control…and more paper work.

"Nothing special. What about y-"

"Glad you asked!" Naruto beamed. Gaara could practically see his smiling face and flinched a little. "Me and Hinata have been hittin' it off great!"

"Hm…ya don't say." Gaara mumbled obviously not paying attention to what the energetic blonde had to tell him.

"Yea! It's like magic between us Gaara! Like…where has she been all my life ya know!? Ya know what I mean!?"

"Ah yeah man." Gaara said in a sarcastic tone while making a gun with his fingers and pretending to blow his brains out over the blonde's obnoxious chatter.

"Hold on..Im gonna patch her in on the other line. click"

"Great.." Gaara sighed. The last thing he wanted was to hear those two gushy love talk while he's the awkward third wheel.

"H-Hello?"

"HeyHinata." Gaara seemed to say in one breath

"H-Hello G-Gaara."

"Hey Gaara! Hinata's on the line!"

"Brilliant deduction." He hissed. Gaara honestly couldn't understand how after all of these years, Naruto still couldn't pick up on his sarcasm.

"So, Hi-chan, what have-oh yea! We gave each other nicknames Gaara! Im Naru-chan, and Hinata's my Hi-chan!"

"Ugh…"

"Gaara? Gaara!?"

"Sorry, I just had to hold down my dinner."

"Yea, Tem's cooking is getting worse huh buddy? You really need some good ol' fashioned ramen! Does a body good, right Hi-chan?"

"Y-Yes..it's d-delicious."

"Hm..Hey Hinata, can you do me a favor?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Could you stop stuttering."

There was a good 60 second long awkward silence between the three that didn't seem to bother Gaara at all.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Hinata asked timidly

"C-Can You St-Stop St-Stuttering?" Gaara asked mockingly. This was the most fun he'd had all night.

"Gaara! Don't you talk to my Hi-chan that way! What the hell is wrong with you!? She's sensitive about that!" Naruto fumed.

"S-Sorry. Haha..h-h-had no i-idea hehehe" Gaara chuckled

"Gaara! I mean it! That's not funny!"

"W-Wh-What's not f-f-funny? Hahahaha" Gaara was no double over in a fit of laughing while Naruto was on the other line beat red from anger while Hinata was beat red from embarrassment.

"click"

"Gaara you've upset Hinata! She hung up thanks to you! I hope your happy"

"Aaaaaah…I am VERY satisfied."

"click Hello!"

"Who's this?" Gaara asked a bit taken back by the anger in the voice

"Who's this? Who's this!? This is Sakura that's who it s! And you have a lot of explaining to do Gaara!"

Gaara gulped. Not only did he have a crush on Sakura, but to see/hear her angry was an entirely different thing. Even Naruto tried to defend his buddy from her wrath.

"Now now, Sakura, Gaara was just-"

"Just what!? Picking on an innocent girl! You shouldn't make fun of Hinata, Gaara, when you've got problems, too!"

"Such as?" Gaara asked with confidence. I mean, everyone already knew about the insomnia, demonic possession, murderous blood lust and insane headaches..what else could make him-

"Your short!"

"…..Excuse me?" Gaara asked with a gasp

"I said. You're. SHORT! Your only a few inches taller than Naruto a few years ago, and your barely up to him now!"

"…….."

"Wow Gaara she's right.."

Gaara had his mouth wide opened. He had never noticed that he'd have to look up to everyone…until this moment..

"……I've gotta go." He said quickly and hung up the phone.

"I just never realized before that I was short..I mean..it just enver dawned on me..no one ever had the gus to say it to my face until now..how do you live day by day knowing your short?" Gaara asked on his phone

"It's hard man..but you'll get through it, just keep your head up..well, I gotta go. Winry needs me for some maintenance."

"sigh Ok…later Ed." And Gaara hung up


End file.
